


Serenade Me (In Secret)

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spying On Lance, cute and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: When Pidge actually hears Lance singing in person, they run off and grab Keith to listen in on the rare event. The decision to record the video leads to a cute Klance ending of hopeful sappiness to come.





	Serenade Me (In Secret)

To hear Lance's singing in person was an event so rare, it could only be compared with seeing an Arabian leopard in the wild. Therefore, it was with great excitement and awe that Pidge considered themself blessed by the cosmos one morning when they strolled by the kitchen to hear Lance serenading his breakfast. Lance wasn't just singing either. He was moving gracefully about the kitchen, mixing ingredients with zeal, as he prepared something that was probably only half-edible. His hips were swaying to the beat of his song, his foot was tapping, and his shoulders kept rolling as he stirred his concoction. To see the wild Lance getting into the beat AS he sang was truly the rarest of sightings. 

Pidge quietly crept away from the slightly opened kitchen door and immediately set out on a desperate search for the one comrade who they knew would love this the most. 

They found Keith in the middle of training - seriously, did he do anything else in his free time? And wasted no time in shouting for the training sequence to end. Keith blinked and looked back in confusion and concern as Pidge ran at him wildly, grabbed his hand, and hauled him out of the room.

"What's wrong?" 

"You have to see this!" 

Knowing that there wasn't enough time to get the others and that Pidge had their trusty recording device on hand, they sent up a silent prayer that Lance would still be at it by the time they returned. 

The cosmos listened. 

When Pidge pulled Keith to the entranceway of the kitchen, they made a shushing motion at Keith and gestured for him to advance. Silently Keith crept to the open door and peered in.

The sight made his knees weak.

Lance, complete with Hunk's apron on, was doing some eclectic ritual composed of singing, dancing, and cooking. 

A tap on his shoulder made him regain his wits and Keith looked back to see Pidge holding out the recording device with a smirk.

 _Blackmail?_ Pidge mouthed. 

Keith smirked back but willed his wildly beating heart to slow down as he slipped the device in the open crack and recorded the visual.

Hours later at dinner, Pidge showed everyone the visual which led to a very long, very enthusiastic discussion about how wonderful Lance's singing voice was and how he shouldn't be so embarrassed about it. Lance of course wouldn't hear any of it and was mortified that his singing had FINALLY been taped. He begged Pidge to erase it but the green paladin merely handed the device to Keith and that was the end of that. When it was time to clean up, a very flustered Lance announced that that was the last time anyone would catch his beautifully seductive performance so they should all be grateful for that small clip. 

Late into the evening it was time for Pidge's training session with Keith. But when they knocked on the red paladin's door and poked their head in, they found Keith asleep at his desk with a video playing on repeat. Pidge couldn't hold back a knowing smile as they snapped a quick picture, making sure the video of Lance could be seen in the background, and sent it to Lance. Creeping out of the room, Pidge waited until they were far enough from Keith's room to check Lance's reply.

_Do you think if I sang him a love song that would count as a confession?_

__Pidge wasted no time in running to Hunk's room to excitedly tell him about the progress Keith and Lance were slowly making.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and comments for they give me life :)


End file.
